


Kingdom Come

by Theseblankpages



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Because wayhaught are soulmates, F/F, F/M, Ive been watching too much GoT, Just a warning- there are slurs and bad Shit because this is based in a time when shit was SHITTY, M/M, So obviously there has to be a fic for every possibility, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynDoc - Freeform, i talk too much in tags, its gonna be pretty crazy so brace yourself, knight haught, princess waverly, rostand haught, somewhat slow burn, theres gonna be both because I can’t decide, this is gonna be rad, wayhaught fic, wyndolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theseblankpages/pseuds/Theseblankpages
Summary: Being pursued by the law was something that Nicole Haught never thought would happen to her. After all, she hadbeenlaw for a long while.However, upon capture and potential imprisonment, she was given an opportunity which she could not refuse.An opportunity of great responsibility, which unbeknownst to her, would bring more endangerment than she could possibly imagine.





	1. Grace Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedahaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedahaught/gifts).



One foot in front of the other, Nicole walked. The ground beneath her feet was soft, and though the gates of the city were near enough to be in sight, the man behind her stopped in his tracks. 

“I won’t go any further,” he told the guard beside them. 

“Keep walking, old man,” the guard ordered, his hand moving towards the sword at his side. The old man didn’t budge, just stayed quiet and still. The guard’s gloved hand reached the hilt of his sword, and Nicole decided she had to say something. She didn’t want to watch an old man die— at least not this way. 

“We’re nearly there,” she spoke. The man and the guard both looked at her, and she abruptly closed her mouth. 

“That’s exactly why I’ve stopped, you stupid girl,” the man said to her, “do you not remember _why_ we’re going before the royal family?”

While she was affronted by the man’s rudeness, Nicole did not show it on her face. She did, in fact, remember why they were being taken to the city, but she’d be damned before she would let herself die for this man before being able to plead her case. She wanted to speak to the king, and refused to give up on her own survival. She turned her head away, done with defending the idiotic man. Let him die before they reached the gates, she didn’t care. Because of the chains shackling them all together, none of them could move forward unless they all did. The guard simply shoved the man forward, and off they were again, a few paces at a time. 

As they entered the gates, Nicole was met by the stares and sneers of the city folk. As much as she would have enjoyed taking a moment to admire the beauty of the city, the chains around her ankles being tugged had other plans. As they were led through the people towards the palace, Nicole’s heart grew more and more anxious. The thought remained in her mind: what if her story was not heard? The despising looks from those around continued all the way up to the large wooden doors, and even so as they entered. Nicole was chained to miscreants who had caused much worse than she had herself, and she doubted anyone in the North would recognize her. She was considerably filthy, covered in grime and sweat from the long journey. Nonetheless, she was not the most infamous criminal of them all, therefore the chances of her being recognized in general were considerably low. 

The palace was large and magnificent; much more elaborately decorated than what she had envisioned. The servers in the hallways stared as they walked past the string of prisoners, most likely considering how a woman had emerged amongst them. The most reasonable assumptions being that she was a savage or a whore. Upon entering the hall, all of them were lined up before the throne. No one sat just yet, but the kings-guards were already there, as well as several other servants and subjects. It would not be long now until the royals commence to the inspection of the prisoners. 

The large room was silent as they all stood in wait; Nicole and the others shackled were increasing becoming more and more distressed as they awaited their judgment. The cold stone floor was clean, as was everything else in the palace— more clean than most places Nicole had been in recently. The large throne sat atop the steps in front of her, along with two others: thrones for the king, the queen, and the princess. The scribe entered and took his place alongside the thrones, and the room became more restless, if possible. 

Only moments after, the King entered, followed by the Queen and their niece, the Princess. 

“All hail His Majesty, the King Curtis of House McCready, first of his name.” As soon as the words were spoken, the tension in Nicole’s stomach grew impossibly tighter. There was hardly a chance that all of the people chained to her were going to make it out of this room with possession of their own lives, including herself. She expected they’d all be sent to the dungeons together to rot and that would be the end of it. The end of all of the struggle to escape the wrath of her father— the end of the road. 

The first to be called forward was a man she had never spoken to, and did not particularly wish to. He had a rather intimidating demeanor and she was not surprised that he was brought before the King as a criminal. He knelt as he approached. The King ordered him to rise, which he hastily obeyed. Once before the King, he began to speak. He told a convincing tale, insisting that he had not killed any person who did not deserve it. Nicole nearly scoffed. 

Almost all of the stories told by those she had travelled with were the same. They all swore by the Gods above that they hadn’t done anything wrong, apologizing and begging King Curtis for mercy. Pathetic, really. She simply hoped that her own story would be heard. 

When she was unchained and called forward, she also knelt, out of respect for the crown— and the hope for mercy. 

“State your name and house, girl,” demanded one of the guards. She had not been told to stand, so she did not. 

“I am Nicole, of the House Haught,” she spoke. There was quiet. That hadn’t been expected. 

“Your father is Duke Rostand Haught of the Southern Kingdoms?” The King spoke. 

“Yes, your majesty,” she replied. She did not lift her head. 

“Rise, girl.”

Nicole stood. The King was looking at her with a confused stare, as was everyone else in the room. They had no clue how a Lady of the South could have gotten this far. Although she was not a Lady any more, and was unsure if anybody in the North had learned that news yet. Apparently the King had, though, because he did not address her as such. 

“Why did you come here?” He asked. And Nicole began her story. 

“I escaped the South, your majesty. My father nearly killed me, and I was offered a chance to live, so I took it. You may know of my father’s rebellion against the Southern King whom you have an alliance with. I had sworn my loyalty to the King and refused to become a traitor. I disobeyed my father’s orders to turn against the kingdoms, and so he named me a traitor to my family and hisself. I came here to escape them, and hoped to gain audience with you another way, but I was captured as a criminal for traveling to the North without verification—” She stopped as the King held up his hand. The princess caught Nicole’s attention when she turned to one of her servants. They whispered to each other, presumably about Nicole. 

“You said your father named you a traitor?” The King inquired. Nicole nodded. 

“Yes, your majesty,” she replied, “because I would not join him in his treason to the kingdoms.” 

“And what did you hope to gain by coming here?”

“I hoped to gain freedom of some kind, your majesty. I simply wish not to be imprisoned for treason, and not to be imprisoned for coming here without verification.” Nicole answered. 

“But you did, in fact, come here unverified,” King Curtis stated, and that was true. Nicole had snuck into the Northern Kingdoms without verification, and the Northern and Southern Kingdoms were in agreement to keep track of their people who went from one to the other. They had to for the safety of their people. There were far too many rebellions since the alliance. 

“I did, your grace, but only did so to escape wrongful capture.” Nicole knew rather well that she was not going to go unpunished. She had to make up for her crimes some way. 

“You swore your loyalty to both the Northern and Southern Kingdoms,” Curtis furrowed his brow. “And refused to break that?”

“Yes, your grace, when I made an oath to serve the Southern King, I also swore my loyalty to the kingdoms’ coalition.”

“You made an oath?” spoke the Queen. 

“Yes, your grace, I vowed in the South to serve the King in any way that I could. I was a knight; for a time, and trained as hard as any other swordsman.” Nicole answered. Oh, what she would give to be a knight again. That was what she was born to do. But her father had said otherwise. “My father paid a large sum to have me back from the King, and since I am not a man, I was sold back to him...” she paused, “A waste of money; considering he now wants me executed so terribly.”

The King raised his hand again, and then spoke once more. 

“Leave us,” he said, “all of you.” Every person left the hall, and it was just Curtis and herself in the room. When all of the people were gone, he spoke again. 

“Your father’s rebellion— does it have anything to do with the rebellion calling themselves ‘revenants’?” He asked. Nicole swallowed. She knew of the revenants, and knew some of the things they had done. She thought, quickly, and then remembered. The revenants had been mentioned a few times when she was speaking with her father about his rebellion against the kingdoms. She remembered. 

“I believe so, your grace,” she said. The king sat back in his throne. He looked troubled, as he should. Nicole’s father had one of the largest armies there was, and now he was fighting for the enemy. He was a traitor. 

The revenants had— fifteen years ago— had seven men come to the palace and kill the King, Ward Earp, and the heir to the throne, Willa, Ward’s eldest daughter. King Ward had three daughters: Willa, Wynonna, and Waverly. His other two daughters, Wynonna and Waverly, escaped the revenants’ wrath and lived. However, terrible rumors spread that Wynonna had made up the revenant rebels and killed her father and sister herself. She stayed in the North, a while, but eventually ran away, outside the kingdoms where she could not be found. No one has heard from Wynonna Earp in years. Many presumed her to be dead.

King Curtis gained the throne as neither Wynonna nor Waverly were old enough to hold it, and since Wynonna fled the kingdoms, Waverly was left with her aunt and uncle, destined to be queen one day since neither of her sisters could. The revenant rebellion had grown to be one of the biggest the kingdoms had seen after that night, and Nicole had heard about it every day since. Now her father was with them. 

“Nicole,” The King spoke again. His voice sounded unsure. “You are a woman with honor, I know that, and a high born woman who became a knight.” He paused, thinking about his next words. “The kingdoms, united, have shown their greatest strength together. With this coalition, it was founded upon the need to quench the numerous rebellions and protect my niece, Ward Earp’s daughter.” 

Nicole knew this. Waverly Earp was the kindest princess in the history of the kingdoms, and was expected to be a great queen who was compassionate and wise— and to Nicole’s personal opinion, a beautiful soul. She was expected to marry her suitor, Lord James Hardy, and rule alongside him. The two of them were expected to be the greatest King and Queen the Northern Kingdom had seen, and that under their rule, there would be peace. 

“You have kept your oath to the kingdoms thus far, and based upon your actions, I have faith that you will continue to do so, in whatever is asked of you.” 

“I will, your majesty.”

“You have, however, committed a crime, albeit a less significant crime than that of your father. You have had training as a swordsman, yes?” The king asked. Nicole was perplexed, but did not display it. 

“Yes, your grace. I was given knighthood by the Southern King and trained with his other men, before I was brought back by my father.” She answered. 

“Princess Waverly requires a new guard. As you may know, my niece has a guard with her as often as possible.” King Curtis clasped his hands in front of him. “Her previous guard met an unfortunate demise that we need not discuss. As you are a trained swordsman, you have a crime you must pay for, and since you are a woman of honor, I want you to be her new personal guard.” 

Nicole was taken aback. The king had just told her that she was to serve the royal family as payment for her crime, instead of rotting in a dungeon.

“Of- Of course! I would be honored—“ she started, but Curtis interrupted. 

“This would mean that you would be with the princess at all times, and you would protect her with your life.” Curtis began. “You would be in the kings-guard, Nicole, and would have the same expectations placed on you as the others in the guard. You will fight for the North and die for the North.” 

“I would be honored to serve you, your grace, and I swear to protect the princess’ life with my own.” 

“Then it is done... under one condition. If I hear of thee one slip of tongue, one simple mistake, you will be exiled or potentially worse. The life of a princess and the future queen is in your hands. I will advise you to be aware of your actions at all times, Nicole of House Haught. With this warning said, I shall continue henceforth...” He stood from his throne, unsheathing his sword as he did. Nicole knelt immediately, knowing now that her life was in the hands of this king and his kingdom. 

“I hereby dub thee,” Curtis said, the blade of his sword coming in contact with Nicole’s shoulder, “Sir Nicole Haught of the Northern Kingdom.” 

Nicole felt more powerful than she had ever in her life. She had never been in a kings-guard before, and knew that she had to bring the crown the most honor she could. It was an amazing thing that she was even allowed to be a knight at all, since she was a woman, and even more so that she was now a kings-guard. She would show her gratitude to the king however she could, but first, she knew, came her duty. To the kingdoms, the kings, and to Waverly Earp, Princess of the North, Heir to the throne.


	2. Peacemaker

The door to the princess' quarters was closed, and Nicole stood at her post outside. Night was upon the palace, and the torches along the walls illuminated the dark corridors. The quiet was broken only by the chirps of insects and the sounds of the the Princess moving about on the other side of the wall. Her handmaiden was in the room with her, assisting her in preparations for sleep. Nearly all of the servants had retreated to their own quarters, since dinner had passed, and the palace was asleep. Even the noise of the town had now ceased. 

Cold as the night air now was, Nicole could see her breath hang in front of her as she exhaled. The clothing that the kingsguard had given her supplied more than enough warmth to protect her from the frigidity, and her armor was surprisingly light. Now that Nicole had worn the armor, she understood how the kingsguard maintained the agility that was necessary to protect the crown. The armor that she had worn as a knight serving under her father was much heavier, and she much preferred the lighter weight of the armor she now bore. The swords they usually carried were heavier than she would prefer, but would have to do. Perhaps at some time she would request to have her own sword made at the blacksmith, but now was not the time for making requests. She was not in a place to do so. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door to the princess’ quarters opening behind her. The handmaiden exited, bidding a farewell to the Princess before walking down the corridor towards the servants’ quarters. The glance that she gave Nicole as she passed seemed to be rather skeptical, perhaps even untrusting, but Nicole decided not to think anything of it. Silence met her ears once more, and she went undistracted back to her duty of guarding the princess. Hands clasped together in front of her, she glanced up and down the corridor one way, and then the other. No sound nor movement was made, and so once again there was silence before the Princess’ door. 

Nicole had previously noticed the servants’ glances and skeptical behavior towards her, and she knew that they were in the right to be that way. She had been the stranger to come into the palace and at once been allowed to be in a position which could be dangerous to the royal family. And she, a woman who had been arrested and wanted for treason by her own father, was given far more grace than she deserved by the King. The servants were more than correct tin being wary of her. She only but wished to be seen as who she knew herself to be, rather than who her father had made her perceived as. She knew she had to prove herself to be that person, and the only way to do so was through doing the job she was appointed— protecting the Princess’ life with her own. 

The door to the Princess’ quarters opened once more, and it startled Nicole slightly. She turned to look at who had opened the door, and was rather surprised to see the Princess standing over the threshold.

“Princess,” Nicole gasped, furrowing her brow, “what are you doing awake? I thought—” the Princess shushed her, then beckoned her closer with one hand. Nicole glanced around, then leaned forward. 

“I thought—” she started again, but the Princess interrupted. 

“My handmaiden—is she gone to her quarters?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Nicole answered, “but I thought—” 

“Come in,” the Princess said. Nicole froze, not moving. This was not part of being in the kingsguard, was it? She was supposed to do what the Princess wished, but to enter her quarters without emergency . . . 

“I said come in,” the Princess repeated, opening the door wider. Cautiously, Nicole entered. 

The room was much simpler than the rest of the palace, and Nicole stood silently next to the door as the Princess moved towards the window. The sparse decorations about the room were not what Nicole expected of a Princess’ room at all, and while the size of the room was as expected, even simply glancing at the room briefly would surprise most. The Princess beckoned Nicole over to her again. 

“I’m not going to attack you,” she spoke softly. Her voice was quiet, as though she was trying to keep someone from hearing her speak. “Come here.” 

“Your Grace, I don’t—” 

“Ser Haught, come here _please_. Because I don’t want to have to order you to do so.” Nicole slowly moved nearer to the Princess, stopping right next to her. She followed her gaze down below the balcony, seeing nothing but the torches lining the streets, and the shadows they cast on the ground. The room was quiet save their breathing, and the low fire in the hearth beginning to burn out. 

“Is there something—” Nicole started. 

“Wait,” the Princess replied. They stood in place and waited longer. For several minutes, there was nothing happening below them. But only a moment longer, and there was a light— like a torch’s flame, but slightly smaller. It lit suddenly, and only stayed that way for a few seconds, then went out. 

“Pardon me, Princess, but what is that?” Nicole breathed. 

“I cannot tell you that—I just need— I need you to go to the light,” the Princess answered. 

“The— the light that just went out? Princess— my duty is to stay with and protect you at all times.” 

“I am aware of that, but I need you to do this. Right now.” 

Nicole grit her teeth. Whatever the Princess asked, she was meant to obey. She was not to leave her post outside the door, really, but the Princess insisted that she come inside her quarters. 

“Princess,” Nicole said, “I mean no disrespect, but I must ask, what is this about?” The Princess looked directly into Nicole’s eyes. 

“I cannot explain now— but I promise you, it will make sense after you go. If you find something there, and I believe you will, bring it back. If you do not, come back and I will explain. I swear to you.” 

Setting her jaw tightly, Nicole thought for a second. The Princess wished for her to do this, and it was her duty to do what the Princess asked of her. But it was also her duty to stay with the Princess and protect her. However, if it was the Princess’ wish for her to do this, she would. 

“Alright,” she said, nodding her head, “you must stay in your quarters until I return.” 

The Princess agreed, and bolted the door as Nicole exited. As Nicole made her way down the long corridors, she kept alert. She wasn’t aware of the circumstances behind this situation, but it made her feel uneasy. She did not remove her hand from the hilt of her sword once during the time it took her to get outside. 

Outside the palace doors, Nicole was greeted by more of the kingsguard. Acknowledging them, she continued her path down the steps and around the palace wall. She hardly noticed the cold air until she halted directly below the Princess’ window. She glanced upwards, seeing that the Princess was still watching from above. At first, Nicole saw nothing, but then the same light they had seen before flashed once more, this time brighter since Nicole was much closer. The bright flash startled her, and she looked towards it just as it went out. The light had flickered not too far from where she stood, so she took a few steps towards where she thought it to be located. 

After a few steps, the light flashed once more, and she was directly beside it. Kneeling on the ground, she realized that the source of light was buried under a layer of earth. Nicole brushed the dirt away, revealing a longsword, dirty and old looking, but seeming almost as if itwas the source of the glowing. The etchings on the blade seemed as though they were on fire, glowing brightly. Nicole looked back towards the palace, seeing the Princess still standing at her window. The sword, while Nicole did not recognize it, must be of some sort of significance. How the Pricess knew it was there, Nicole did not know, but she knew it had to be of importance. So she picked up the sword from the ground, shaking the dirt off of it. Strangely, the glowing etchings we’re slowly fading the longer she held the sword in her hand. How this was possible, she had no idea. Was this some kind of magic? What did the Princess have to do with it?

As Nicole reached the door to the Princess’ quarters, the door opened, revealing the Princess on the other side. 

“Was it there?” the Princess asked almost immediately. 

“There was a sword, Princess. I assume that is what you mean?” Nicole asked. 

“Yes—bring it in.” 

Nicole stepped once again into the room, crossing it and placing the sword down on the small table against the wall. The Princess stood beside her, looking at the old sword. In the light, Nicole saw how dull the blade was, and how unused it seemed to be. She also noticed that it did not, in fact, have have any etchings. Had she imagined them? If so, what was the glowing they had seen before? Despite how old it looked however, and that it was buried (however shallow), it had no rust. The blade seemed almost new, aside from its dullness. The pearlescent stone imbedded in the hilt was shining as if new as well—and the Princess didn’t look at all confused. 

“Your Grace, this sword— what is its significance?” Nicole asked. 

“Please, Ser Haught, call me by my name. At least ‘Princess Waverly’,” the Princess replied. 

“Princess, I am not here to be your friend. I am here to protect you no matter what. And if this sword will put you in danger, I must insist that you we dispose of it, or give it to your uncle.” 

“No,” the Pricess said, “we can’t give it to anyone. It will not put me in danger unless someone knows I have it in my possession. No one can know.” 

“If knowledge of it will place you in danger, then we must dispose of it. I apologize, Princess, but there is no risk I will allow you to take.” 

“You dont ‘allow’ me to do anything, Ser Haught. Remember that.” 

“Of course, Your Grace.”

“You needn’t worry about this—at least not now. I just need you to trust my judgement and ensure that no one will find out about this sword.” 

“I swear to you, unless you are in danger, I shall tell no one,”. 

“Very well, I trust you, Ser Haught, and so does my uncle. Usually, my judgement of character is rather good, and I am giving you the benefit of the doubt when I disclose this information to you. If you betray my trust you will die. Don’t doubt that.” the Princess pursed her lips as she finished speaking. 

“I do not doubt it, Princess. Yourself and the King have shown me immense grace, and I do not deserve so. I came here as a fugitive and a prisoner, and have been granted a great honor in protecting you. I owe your family my life, and I will serve you as such for the rest of it. I swore this to your uncle, and I swear it to you now.”

At this, the corners of the Princess’ lips lifted into a smile. 

“Of course, the lifelong vow of the kingsguard,” she said, “you know, there are parts of that vow I disagree with to an extent. The silly promise that one will never marry or have children.” 

“It is a partner of the vow, Princess. It is a part of the loyalty that I pledged. To marry is to become bound to someone forever. A sacred vow— and if death separates the two married— a tragedy. I believe it to be partially to avoid parentless children.” 

“I know that, but what if— what if one day you found the one you loved? What then?” the Princess stared into Nicole’s eyes again. 

“Well,” Nicole swallowed, “I suppose that would be a problem. Because a vow is a vow. To betray that would be honorless.” 

“Hmm,” the Princess glanced out her window, “I suppose you’re right.” 

There was a pause where the Princess moved back towards the table where the sword lay, running her fingers over the flat of the blade. 

“Now about this sword— I promised to tell you what it was if you retrieved it, and you did.” Nicole turned her head to make sure the door was still closed tightly, then followed the princess. 

“Its name, you will know . . . Peacemaker, the sword of legend.” The princess said. Nicole furrowed her brow, looking back and forth between the Princess and the sword. Could it really be? 

The legendary sword Peacemaker— the sword of Princess Waverly’s ancestors, drenched in the blood of men and monsters, fabled to possess some kind of magical properties . . . Which would account for the fact that it was glowing with now nonexistent etchings when Nicole retrieved it for the Princess . . . but then, if it truly was that sword, then it was also the same sword that was used to murder Waverly’s father, King Ward Earp, and her eldest sister, Willa. The apparent heir to the throne. Years ago, rebels calling themselves Revenants snuck into the palace, and the King and eldest Princess were killed that same night, presumably by the Revenants. But a short time afterwards, rumors spread sayig that Waverly’s other older sister, Wynonna, had in fact killed them. This came about because some of the Revenants had been found dead, and all of those killed in the palace that night had been killed by Peacemaker. The revenants had not known where the sword was hidden, so how would they have used it, and why would they kill their own? 

Little Waverly had only been six years of age at the time, and could not weild the heavy sword, so suspicion fell on the middle daughter. Though it was never proven that Wynonna was the killer, the shame put on her was too great, and after a time, she left. She ran away, and was never heard from again. Most assumed that she had died. That story was told around the kingdoms for a long time after the tragedy, and was still whispered about amongst many. 

“Your Grace, forgive me— is this . . .?” 

“the same sword that was used to kill my family? Yes.” The Princess did not look up from the sword. “I have not seen it since . . . since my sister left.” 

“I apologize, Princess.” 

“Do not apologize, it was a question you did not know the answer to. Curiosity needn’t be apologized for.” 

“Yes, of course Princess.” 

“I have done endless research on this sword, and on my ancestors. I came across someone who had it in his possession, and I asked him to deliver it to me.” the Princess sat on the chairs behind her. “He was not able to bring it to me personally, because none can know I have it. He told me he had gotten it from a woman who would not tell him her true identity, and dressed in beggar’s clothes— though she herself did not look to be a beggar.” 

“Your sister?” Nicole could hardly believe what she was hearing. 

“Possibly. The man told me to contact another— he lives in the edge of the kingdoms, in the south. He is apparently a hermit of sorts, but knows more about Peacemaker than anyone else alive.” 

“But how will you contact him?” 

“I don’t know that yet. the man I got the sword from told me he would deliver directions to his place of living within a few days of the sword’s delivery.” 

“Does anyone know you’ve been doing this?” Nicole asked. 

“No,” the Princess answered, “no one. And it must stay that way. You are my protector, so I told you so that you would not become alarmed at most of my activities.” 

“Of course, I won’t say anything to anyone Princess.” 

“Thank you, Ser Haught. I promise I will reward you for this.” 

“Your Grace, that is not necessary. Being in the kings guard is reward enough.” 

“Ser Haught, please. Call me by my given name.” 

“But I am not in the position to—” 

“Yes, you are. I’ve given you permission, have I not? Even if it is only in privacy. We are soon to spend nearly every waking moment together. Humor me, if you would. Please.” 

“Very well. I must insist that it only be privately, though. It would be indecent of me otherwise.” 

“That’s okay. I have to bid you goodnight now. I rise early, and I wouldn’t want to inconvenience anyone tomorrow because of my own exhaustion.” 

“Yes, Princess.” Nicole smiled as the Princess raised an eyebrow. She moved to the door, opening it to exit the room. 

“Goodnight, Princess Waverly,” she said quietly. 

“See? It’s not as difficult as you made it seem,” Waverly said. 

Her beautiful smile was the last thing Nicole saw before the door closed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say thank you to hedahaught for helping me edit this and being gr9. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you for reading!! If you liked it, please comment and give me feedback. Plus, kudos are always appreciated. Thank you!!


End file.
